Hermione's Unlikely Knight in Shining Armour
by pretzy
Summary: Finally, Hermione and Ron are together. But who's jealous of their relationship? Who else loves Hermione? And who is waiting for their OWN special someone as well? RWHG.
1. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these loooovely characters...only the plot of this beaauuuuuutiful story!! Hehe!!**

**-Me- Ooohh, this should be wonderful!! I'm about to completely toy with the characters' emotions!! evil gleam in eyes**

**-Carolyn- Oh, really? Well, what if _I_ wanna' be all mighty powerful 'Character-God'? HuhHuh? You ever think about thaat??**

**-Sarah- MMFFFF!!!**

**-Me- Oh, No, Sarah!! Tell me you didn't!**

**-Carolyn- Those cookies were for _AFTER_!! When the chapter was done!**

**-Me- groan I spent for_ever_ on those!! They were _PERFECT_ in every way!!**

**-Sarah- You bet they were! Thanks!**

**-Me- gasp! grrr...GAAHHH!!! jumps on Sarah and beats her up.**

**-Sarah- AHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIIIE! G'ROFF ME!! G'ROFF MEEEEE!!!!!**

**-Carolyn- Ahahahaha! Now I have complete control over these characters! I shall rule this world! I am Carolyn, God of the Characters! I shall—**

**-Me- Carolyn...g'roff my keyboard...pushes Carolyn off chair And now, for my Story!!! YYAAAYYY!! jumps for joy**

**-Sarah- I'll cough up some cookies for the one to review most!! Yaaayy!! Cookies for alll!!! **

Chapter one

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Ron screamed.

"O—oh...my...R-Ron?"

Ronald Weasley ran a hand through his fiery red hair, shocked at his confession. It hadn't meant to come out like that; in fact, it wasn't meant to come out at all!

_Bloody hell, did I just tell Hermione...?_

She couldn't believe it. Had Ron really just declared his love for her?

Ron ran a hand threw his hair again as he continued to speak.

"Hermione...I—well, I...I jes'..."

"No. Ron, don't say it. I don't know if I—if you—"

"JUST HEAR ME OUT!!" yelled Ron, loosing his temper again.

He sighed. "Look, Hermione, _please_ just hear me out." He continued in a much more restrained voice. "I just can't..." another sigh. "I can't hide it anymore now, ok? Everyone knows it, everyone has figured it out. I would've thought...maybe...just _maybe_ you would have, to. Don't you see it, Hermione? It could be perfect. It's supposed to be Harry and Ginny, they get married. Then you and me, _haven't you figured that out?_ Come on Hermione! You me, Harry and Ginny, we're all supposed to get married and live happily ever after! Sometimes if you hear a rumor going around that some guy likes you, and he turns _red_, Hermione! _Red_!! Whenever he hears it, it's true! I just can't—"

"NO! RONALD WEASLEY!! YOU STOP IT THIS MINUTE!" Hermione Granger said as loudly as she could. Everyone who heard it assumed it was 'just one of those fights, again!', and they didn't think twice about it.

"Ronald Weasley, you mustn't! It's not you I...You mustn't...you'll just hurt yourself if you say such things. I'm not good for you, Ron. Just accept it!"

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE TOO BLOODY GOOD FOR ME?!?"

"NO! Ron, you _absolutely_ need to listen! I'm not too good for you, it's the complete other way around! You are far to good for me, Ron. Please, go find yourself someone more...erm...better fit for you. Plus, it would never work out. All these fights, we'll give eachother massive headaches!!" she explained.

"...I'm going to bed."

"Oh, Ron! Now look! You've gone and made me feel bad! Look, Ron, you just need to take a breather and look at the situation from--"

"Who is it?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Erm...who is who, Ron?"

"YOU KNOW BLOODY HELL WHO I—" he sighed and took a deep breath. "You know who I mean. Who went and stole your heart before I even got my chance?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Hermione! It matters the world! I want to know who I should go beat to a pulp, that's why!" Ron said, sneeringly.

"Ronald Weasley! I shall not—_will_ not—tolerate this! Now don't you say another word. Go find yourself someone better fit, for I have long since gotten over you!" Hermione said fiercely, turning ever so slightly pink at the last part, as she stormed off.

"HERMIONE!!" Ron called after her.

_What a bloody idiot I've been,_ He thought to himself. _I wonder how long it has been since she 'got over me'?. I'm such a bloody idiot! Harry, of all people, should've told me she liked me! I would've told her right then and there! Why does everyone have to keep their feelings so locked up? Why do I have to be so bloody shy? _Why_ do I have to be so bloody ignorant? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME HERMIONE LIKED ME????_ He thought as he slumped down in his chair.

_I wonder who she likes..._

**-Me- Hehe, I'm soooo evil!! Oh, Well!! I WUBBLE toying with the characters emotions!! My goodness, I'm all worn out! I wonder why...**

**-Sarah- MMFF**

**-Carolyn- Erm, where's that fudge you made??**

**-Me- Oh, it's over on the—SARAH!! YOU ATE THE FUDGE!!**

**-Sarah- mmmnooooo'cuuorrfffsidinnnt...**

**-Carolyn- Waddid she say??**

**-Me- 'Nooo, of course i didn't'.**

**-Carolyn- Oh. Well, where is it then?**

**-Me- Hey, Ca. There's gullible written on the ceiling...**

**-Carolyn- Where??**

**-Me- Oh my gosh...would ya' look at the time??**

**-Sarah- swallows Your cooking is wonderful!**

**-Me- Oh, why thank y—heeyy!! I _knew_ you ate that fudge! makes sarah cough it back up**

**- Sarah- chokes gasp **

**-Carolyn- Well, that's all for today, folks!!**


	2. Who Do I Love?

**Disclaimer- I do not, unfortunately, own any of these wonderful characters...J.K. Rowling is the amazing author behind all this!!**

**-Me- Hello, all! Time for my second chapter!**

**-Carolyn- ehehe...**

**-Me- What now??**

**-Carolyn- erm...Sarah has something in her mouth...**

**-Me- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**-Sarah- MMMMFFFF MMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!MMMMMMM—mmmm...**

**-Carolyn- SPIDDITOUT!! I WANT SOME!! I WANT SOME!!!**

**-Me- You don't even know what that is! **

**-Carolyn- Well, you made it! It _has_ to be good!!**

**-Me- Actually...Grandpa made it...ermm...**

**-Carolyn- What? He made some of his awesome brownies??**

**-Me- Noooo...he made a turd.**

**-Sarah- spits AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH! GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! SSSIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!**

**-Me- Maybe _this'll_ teach you a lesson!!**

**-Carolyn- HAHA! YOU ATED A TUUUURRRDDD!!**

**-Sarah- GACKKK!!! washes mouth out with soap GGGAAAAHHHHCCCCKKKK!!!! spits numerously **

**-Me- Carolyn, don't get her all worked up. goes over to Sarah with a piece of cloth and some string and, you! Don't eat things that are lying around!!**

**-Carolyn- HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Sarah- MMMFFF!!**

**-Carolyn- Waddid'ya make this time? Or...waddid Grandpa make...**

**-Me- No...i jes' tied her up an' gagged her so she wouldn't eat the fudge I made...**

**-Carolyn- FUDGE!!! MMMGGGAHHHHFFFFFGGGGGGFHHHHRRRFFFF!!! swallows what fudge??**

**-Me- I'm gonna tie YOU up, now!! ties and gags**

**-Carolyn- MMMFF!!! takes off 'gag' and eats cheese-stick**

Chapter 2; Who do I Love?

Hermione's POV

She flopped on her bed, crying. She had just possibly lost one of her best friends over a stupid 'fight'. _Waaaiiiiittt...did he just...? _It had taken it a few moments to sink in. _HE JUST TOLD ME HE LOVED ME!!_ _Isn't this the moment I've been waiting for? Why did I have to go and tell him we wouldn't work, go find somebody else? What the heck am I supposed to do now?? This is just awful! Who do I really and truly love? Viktor? _At this thought, her heart melted and her eyes grew soft. _Wow! I didn't think I still had feelings for him! But who knows how he'll take it! I haven't kept in contact with him at all...the safest way to go is Ron._ She decided. But she still wasn't sure. She went through every possible guy that she would want to date, and all that was left were Ron and Viktor, the two people she had left off with. With this 'new' knowledge, she fell into an un-fitful sleep.

At about 3 a.m., she awoke, and couldn't get back to sleep. So, she went about her morning routines, and pondered what to do. She then went down to the common room. No one else was up, except for a shadowy figure sitting in the chair in front of the fire. She did not notice him at first, then, as she searched the darkness, she found him. She paled, then turned pink as his eyes slowly opened. Then she knew what she must do. Tell him how she felt. She took a step towards him.

Ron's POV

Ron was busy dreaming. Oh, how he loved this dream! Hermione was walking slowly towards him. Then, she extended her hand, and he took it. She pulled him to his feet. There were no words. He could see from the hungry look in her eyes what she wanted. He slowly leaned in, and gave her a kiss. It was soft at first, then tuned more passionate. Finally, He opened his eyes. He was looking staight at her. He rubbed his eyes, turned away, looked back at her, stared at the fire, looked back at her...he couldn't believe it. _I'm holding Hermione Granger in my arms!! _He thought. _OH MY...BLOODY HELL! I JUST KISSED HERMIONE, AND SHE KISSED ME BACK!! _Hermione smiled shyly up at him, and blushed. He leaned in again, and, she took it as a hint that everything was O.k. She kissed him, then they fell back on the chair.

**-Me- Ah, a beautiful ending. Wait till you see what's next!! **

**-Carolyn- MMMFFFF!!!**

**-Sarah- MMMFFFF!!!**

**-Me- erm...ya. I tied them up again. I made more yummy things!!**

**-Mom- MMM!! Yummy! These are good!!**

**-Me- Wha...Wha—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. The Chair of 'Love'

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. If I did, I would be rich.**

**-Me- YYAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!! CCHHHHAAAAPPPPPPPTTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRR TTTTTTTRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Sarah- erm...pretzy? You spelt 'three' wrong. You said 'tree'... **

**-Me- grr...Observe, the Sarah-Creature without anything in her mouth! What a rare species! **

**-Sarah- SHUTUP YOUR BROWNIES ARENT THAT GREAT I ATE LIKE THE WHOLE PAN THEN I ATE YOUR GRANDPA'S HIS ARE WAAAY BETTER!!**

**-Me- Well, well, looks like the Sarah-Creature's got a temper! Temper, temper! It appears it's gone into a screaming fit...**

**-Carolyn- snicker**

**-Me- I WANT THE SNICKER BAR!!**

**-Sarah- GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!**

**-Carolyn- MIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! **

Chapter Tree...I mean, three. The chair of 'Love'

"Mmm...Maybe we should..groan stop..." Hermione whispered.

"Erm, Hermione?" Ron said from the other side of the chair.

"Yes, Ron darling?...This is the arm of the chair, isn't it?"

"Well...ermm...ya."

"Oh," Hermione said, turning a deep shade of pink.

"You look so cute when you're embarrased!!" exclaimed Ron loudly.

"Oh, be quiet. Besides, you'll wake the whole castle up!"

"OH!...sorry," he whispered.

"Nevermind..."

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "What made you change your mind?"

"I dunno. I guess I thought about everyone in the school and what I felt for them and realized I felt differently about you than I did about them...in a _good_ way, Ron!" Hermione quickly added at the look on Ron's face.

"In what way, though, do you mean 'differently'? Gimme an example."

"Oh, well, I feel differently about you than I do...oh, let's say, Harry! I love him like a brother. I would love you like a brother if I didn't...well, _love_ you..." she said, trying to pick out the right words to use. After realizing what she said, and seeing the goofy grin on Ron's face, she blushed and giggled. _Very Un-Hermione like,_ Ron noticed. But he didn't care. She was cute that way!

She tried again. "I always thought I loved you like I loved Harry...like a sibling. But, now that I've had to think it over...well, I realize it's different. I love you something more than that of him..."

Ron was silent. He never thought about it this way, he always just knew that he loved her.

She suddenly felt _very_ uncomfortable. Seldom did she express her feelings on this level...it was very rare for her. She couldn't believe it herself! And Ron's silence didn't help...

"Look, Ron, aren't you tired?" she said, trying to change the way that the conversation was going; to an uncomfortable zone for Hermione. "Maybe we should go back to our beds..."

"But, you just got ready!" Ron protested, "I can smell the perfume. Roses, right? And your hair's still a bit damp...you took a shower. There's no need to go back to sleep!"

"Well, what if I want to?" Hermione protested back, playfully. She was becoming more comfortable again.

"Then don't get up to tell me that you love me and make my heart soar to great heights next time!!"

Hermione's blush was _really _deep, now! She giggled again. He loved it! He loved making her so happy!

"Oh, c'mere love." Ron said, feeling bold enough to call her that.

Hermione sighed, and moved in closer. Ron took her into the crook of his arm, and kissed the top of her head. This is how Harry found them that morning.

**-Me- sigh What a lovely ending to a lovely chapter...**

**-Sarah- tessshhhafrooooguooob...**

**-Carolyn- Waddid' she say??**

**-Me- She _said_, "These are good"...WWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTTTT AAAAAAAAAA MMMMMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTEEEEEE!!!!!!! YOU ATE MY COOKING!! YYOOOUUU AATTEE TTHHEE CCHHOOCCOOLLAATTEE III WWAASS GGOONNNAA GIIVVEE TTOOO TTHHEEE PPEERRSSOON WWHHOO RREEVVIIEEWWEEDD THE MOST!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pounces**

**-Sarah- hides under pebble**

**-Carolyn- I RULE THE STORY!! MBUAHAHAAA!!!**

**-Me- ...erm...Carolyn?? **

**-Carolyn- gulps **

**-Me- Can you tell all the good girls and boys out there why I made the chocolate??**

**-Carolyn- YOU MADE CHOCOLATE!?!?!?!???!!!??!?!? WHERE IS ITTT??!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!?!?!??!??**

**-Me- errrmmm...Sarah ate it...?**

**-Carolyn- pounces**

**-Sarah- hides under a pebble again**

**-Me- ...I guess I'll just have to explain. Well, whoever reviews the most up to the 6th chapter WINS CHOCOLATE AND MY GRATITUDE!! SHOW IT OFF TO YOUR FRIENDS!! YAAAYYY!!! I can't WAIT to see who wins!!**

**A/N- I made this story 'cause I couldn't TAKE IT ANYMORE! RON AND HERMIONE WEREN'T DATING AND I JUST WANTED TO GET THEM TOGETHER FINALLY!!! **


	4. Not My Bed

**Disclaimer- These are NOT my characters. BUUUTTT!!! I CONTROL THE FANFIC THEY'RE IN!! I CONTROL THEIR ACTIONS!! BUAHAHAAA!!!!**

**-Sarah- What's whith the "BUAHAHAAA!!!!"??**

**-Carolyn- ya, pretzy, what's with that??**

**-Me-...no comment.**

**-Sarah- Awww, c'mon! What's her problem NOW? She should enjoy me not eating her cooking for once!!**

**-Me- goes and sulks in a dark corner.**

**-Carolyn- Oh, it's just one of her 'morbid' moods. She should come out of it soon...**

**-Sarah- BUT WE HAVE A FANFIC TO COMPLETE!!! **

**-Carolyn- erm...LET'S TAKE OVER HER FANFIC!!...now, where'd she put her computer??**

**-Sarah- I don't think we'll be able to access her story at the present time...**

**-Carolyn- AND WHY IS THAT?? she got REALLY exited...she wanted to take over the fanfic. Sarah ruined her dream...**

**-Sarah- 'Cuz pretzy has her laptop...with her in the dark corner.**

**-Me- type...type...typeytypetype...typity...tap tap...typeeyy...**

**-Carolyn- grrr...I hate laptops...**

**-Sarah- Ahh...they're O.k. **

**-Me- I LOVE LAPTOPS!!! **

Chapter 4; Not My Bed...

Hermione woke up very comfortable, and she wondered why. Her bed had never been THIS warm and THIS comfortable and THIS small before! Then she remembered.

"'Morning, Ron." She said sleepily.

"'Morning, Love."

"'Morning all! What's going on here? Nobody told me that Hermione's new name was "Love"...WHAT IS GOING ON??" Harry demanded.

"OH! Oh, Harry! I didn't see you there!" Hermione exclaimed, very startled indeed.

"Apparently..." mumbled Harry.

"Harry...I think Hermione and I are...dating? erm..." He said. Hermione nodded. Well, actually, it was more of a violent shake of the head, her eyes gleaming excitedly, her face flushed. "Yes, we're dating." He finished, his inquiry answered. He thought she was just the most perfect, cutest thing at the moment! He flushed at this thought.

"erm...well, then, this is awkward, now." Harry said, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, well, why, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"...Well...see, I know someone that likes you a lot, and he wanted me to tell you he liked you, 'cause he couldn't stand all the rumors going around that you an Ron were going to go out soon...erm...what should I tell him now?"

"Who is it!" Hermione and Ron demanded at once, their reasons for wanting to know much different. Ron, for example, wanted to pummel the guy to the ground. Hermione wanted to know, and then possibly let him down easy.

"Seeecreeett...can't tell." Harry replied simply.

"Harry! I thought he wanted me to know!" Hermione screeched.

"Shush! It's still early!" Ron said.

"Well, that was _before_ you and Ron started dating!" Harry said angrily. He stormed off, presumably back to his bed.

"Who'daya think it is?" Ron asked.

"NO clue! I wish I knew..."

"Let's just forget about it," Ron said as he started to kiss her.

"Mmm...O.k..." Hermione whispered.

**-Me- BUAHAHAA!! NEXT CHAP. FIND OUT WHO IT IS!!!...oh, my chapters are so short!!**

**-Carolyn- Yesh.**

**-Sarah- SHE'S NOT MORBID ANYMORE!!!!**

**-Me- Ahh, shutup. I'm not in the mood...pushes Sarah off into a dark corner for her to sulk**


	5. The Face in the Fire

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters.**

**-Me- I feel bored.**

**-Carolyn- Too bad. I feel GREAT! PEPPY, EVEN!!**

**-Sarah- Weirdooo...peppy...p_r_eppy...same thing...totally weird.**

**-Me- okkk...I feel craaaaapppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! Saaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddd...sooooooooo ssaaaaaaddddddddddd...**

**-Sarah- Why?**

**-Me- School problems...guy I like like someone else...BUT!! I can't find any of the food I makeded!!**

**-Sarah- 'makeded'??**

**-Me- MY WORD!! NO TAKEY MY WORD!! HISSES**

**-Sarah- O.k, O.k! Yeeeeaaasshhh!! Ssscccaaaaaaaarrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5; The Face in the Fire

Ron and Hermione now walked through the Great Hall together. Everyone was staring at them. Apparently, word had gotten around that they were 'together' now; that they were 'officially' an 'item'. Malfoy was sneering, along with everyone else at the Slytherin table. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her to the Griffendor table. Suddenly, everyone (except the Slytherin table) broke out in smiles, and started cheering. Ron was a deep shade of crimson, but smiling widely, and so was Hermione. Harry just sat off to the side with Ginny, who was smiling and cheering the loudest. Malfoy, at this point, seemed completely disgusted.

Harry POV

When Ron and Hermione walked in, everyone was so exited. He didn't know what to do! I mean, he was happy for his friends and all, but the poor guy who likes Hermione! _What should I tell him?_ thought Harry. _He'll be so upset to learn Ron and Hermione are dating!! _

Hermione's POV

_Why is everyone staring?_ Hermione thought as Ron and she walked through the doors. Then, Ron grabbed her hand and led her to the Griffendor table. Suddenly, everyone smiled and cheered, except the Slytherin table, obviously. She was so embarrassed! But, she couldn't help herself from smiling, because she knew why they were clapping.

Ron's POV

They walked in through some doors. It was a big room. People were staring. He got nervous, and grabbed Hermione's hand. Pulled her over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting. His mind had completely gone blank. Then people started clapping, and he realized where he was and what was going on. He turned a crimson red, but couldn't help himself from smiling.

3rd Person Omniscient POV

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for Hermione and Ron. It was basically the same...except the teachers kept glancing over at them and gave "Extra points to Gryffindor!" every time they got something right or did a good job on something. Hermione guessed that word had gotten around to _everyone_ in the school that they were dating. Ron just sat there and blushed. He kept looking at her like she was some sort of trophy that he had finally one after years and years of trying. And she was, in a way. _Bloody_ hell_ she's beautiful!_ He would think, _and she's finally mine...bloody hell!_ He couldn't believe it. _My _god!_ Why does he keep staring at me? I'm not _that_ special! I mean, I'm not pretty or anything...not like Ginny, my God she's grown into quit the stunning young lady! Half the men in Gryffindor alone are going after her! But she's got eyes for only one of them... _Hermione thought about Harry and about what a damn idiot he was for breaking it off with her. Most of the men in the school were grateful, however, for this.

"Ms. Granger?" called Professor Snape. "Would you please show the class how to make the potion I've just told you all about?"

"Professor? Oh! The...erm...the potion--yes, well...please just give me a moment to search through my notes so I can remember exactly what--"

"Do you hear this class?" Professor Snape said sneeringly, "This is the sound of a Know-It-All who hasn't listened to a word I've said. 10 points from Gryffindor! No, make that 25 for your ignorance."

"NO!" Ron screamed as he jumped out of his seat. "HERMIONE IS NOT A KNOW-IT-ALL AND I'LL PROVE IT! SHE DIDN'T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT, BUT SHE KNEW THE PAGE WE WERE ON! SHE COULD'VE EASILY SHOWN THESE LOT OF IDIOTS HOW TO DO IT! SHE'S SMARTER THAN ALL OF THIS CLASS PUT TOGETHER!"

"RONALD WEASLY!" Snape bellowed, "Kindly take your seat before I send you off! Just because Hermione said yes to you doesn't mean that you have to prove it to everyone! You have no right to be disturbing my class. I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"But! B-but! You just told him to kindly take his--"

"That's enough out of you, Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Kindly escort these two to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Right, you heard him. Let's move!"

"HEY! It's not fair that they get to miss this class! What about me?" Harry yelled out.

"Ah, I should've known. Mr. Harry Potter, trying to be so brave. You, my dear boy, will stay after class with me. Detention for all three of you, for a month! Meet me down in my office, starting tonight at 6:00 pm. I'll see you then."

"You heard the man!" Malfoy sneered, "Come with me, Granger, Potter, Weasly."

"Oh, no, Mr. Malfoy, I believe there's been a misunderstanding!" Snape mock-exclaimed, "Mr. Potter will be staying here with me so that he can enjoy this class to its fullest potential. That is all. Please, take them at once so we can get on with my class and have no further disturbances."

"Y-yes sir." Malfoy stuttered.

_Funny,_ Hermione thought,_ I wish I had a recorder to cherish the moment when Malfoy was at a loss for words! Hah! _She later told this to Harry and Ron, who laughed. Dumbledore took away the detentions, except for three, which started tomorrow. So they had the whole night to themselves, except for the part where they had to do homework.

Someone's POV

After all the homework was done, and it was quite late, they all went to bed. Well, almost all of them.

Suddenly, the fire crackled and burst...and a face appeared. Just a head, sitting in the fireplace, _in the fire_.

"Oh, _there_ you are!" said a figure sitting in one of the squishy chairs. "I was wondering if you had forgotten to come!"

"Vell, I'm here now," whispered the face in the fire, "Is Hermi-oiene there?"

"No, she went to bed,"

"Oh. Vell, did you tell her--" the face started, but suddenly there was a large crack, followed by a crash and some screaming. The face turned around for a second, then came back looking frantic.

"Don't tell anyone this!" The face whispered, more urgently than before, "I'm coming for a visit ofer the break! Don't tell!" The face disappeared.

"NO! VIKTOR, WAIT!" Harry yelled. But it was too late. Viktor was gone.

**-Me- Weeellll...got anything to say?**

**-Sarah- Yea...your cookies are good.**

**-Me- I made those for you so that you wouldn't eat anything else. Those should keep you buisy for awhile. **

**-Sarah- GREAT!! munchmunchmunch**

**-Carolyn- I gotta go pee...**

**-Me- THEN GOOOO!!**

**-Carolyn- Alright. **

**-Me- Fine. Well, that's all for now, folks!!**

**A/N- should I keep my characters in? **

**-Carolyn & Sarah- BUT WE'RE REAL PEOPLE!!!**

**A/N- sure you are.**

**-Carolyn & Sarah- BUT WE ARE!!**

**A/N- ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! They do get annoying, don't they? Should I keep 'em?**

**-Carolyn & Sarah- YYEEEEESSSS!!!! VOTE YES!!**


	6. Draco's Jealousy

**BIGBIGBIGBIGBIIIIGGG DEALL!!! I decided to cut my little characters...nooo, not literally _cut_ them...just...you know...take them out of my story thing. It was getting _waayy_ to complicated to get them both at my computer and have them type their parts...and it was too expensive to have Sarah over, 'cuz I had to keep buying cookies and stuuff...soooo...my characters are gone. Any complaints...concerns...any problems with the characters being gone...lemme know. Bubi!!**

Harry's POV

Harry almost threw himself into the fire after Viktor, but then he remembered Viktor wasn't really there. He knew he was just going to have to sit back and watch this whole thing play out, and he sure hoped Hermione would let Viktor down easily, because Viktor really loved her. Harry got up and went to bed, though he knew it would be impossible to sleep. He did, however, get a few hours of unfitful rest before he woke up again sweating and really upset. He had had a dream about Viktor killing him because he hadn't told Viktor Hermione was taken. Hermione and Ron were snogging in the background, and Voldemort was standing over Viktor's shoulder, saying, "The Boy Who Lived could survive me, but cannot survive an attack from a 'friend'. Interesting..." Harry had almost choked to death when suddenly the Real Ron snored and woke him up. He made a mental note to thank Ron later. For now, he had to focus on sleep.

Hermione's POV

Hermione had to admit it. She was now _officially_ in love with Ron! She couldn't help herself. He was being so sweet to her, and they hadn't even fought once! She was rushing out of her class, when she bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Mudblood! WATCHIT! New robes, can't you tell? They're much more sophisticated than the crap you're wearing..." Malfoy sneered.

"Ferret! Back off! I'm in a hurry and have no time for your snide remarks..." Hermione retorted.

"Going to see lover boy? Is this like that muggle play? "Romeo and Juliet", was it called? You know, they both die at the end...would do us all a favour..."

Hermione raised herself up to her full height. "Oh, fuck off, Malfoy." She said getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"What did you say, Mudblood?!?"

"I said fuck off, and I think it would do you some good to. You don't want me to punch you again like I did in the 3rd year, do you?"

Malfoy practically growled, and Hermione raced off.

_Damn that little bastard! I can't believe him! I'm _so_ late! That note I got in my dorm...that _had_ to be from Ron, right? Well, I hope..._ Hermione thought. The note said:

_Dearest Hermione;_

_I hope you don't mind my asking, but please come meet me in the library at promptly 2:00. I have a huge confession for you, and I hope that it will not change for the worst your opinion of me. From what Harry had told me awhile ago, you'd be very open to what I have to say. Please do not be too late, for I fear that I cannot contain myself much longer. I just need some time with you. Alone. Well, I must be off. I need to get to the library soon, and it might take awhile for me to find it. I have not been there in so long..._

_Love forever see you soon._

She just assumed that Ron was kidding when he said that it "might take awhile for him to find" the library.

Viktor's POV

He wasn't completely sure what Hermione was looking for when she ran into the library, completely out of breath. _Vow, she iz still as cute as I rememver her..._ he thought. Then, she saw him.

"Viktor!! Oh, Viktor, what're you doing here? Oh, wow! Viktor!" she exclaimed when she finally saw him. She ran up and gave him a hug. His heart soared to great heights when she recognized him and seemed really excited to see him again.

"Her-me-oine!" he said ecstatically, forgetting the proper way to say his name. She giggled. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard something so sweet and amazing...

"But, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Did you not get my note?" Viktor asked, completely surprised. _Effen better! Eef she did not get my note, and yet she is still here, it _must_ be a sign that we are meant for eachother!_

"Erm...you mean the one that started with "Dearest Hermione"?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Oh...ha. Funny. I thought Ron wrote it..."

"Vhy vould he be writing in zat manner to you? Oh, never mind. I already know." _They're such close friends, she must've thought he had written it to her to kid around._

"Oh, you do? Wow. Who told you?"

"Oh, Hermiieonie...isn't it obvious?"

"It..it is?"

"Yes!"

"Oh...well...erm...huh. Oh, what did you want to ask me?"

"Ah, yes! Well, I was vondering...if you...might...erm...eefyoustillhadfeelinksforme." Viktor said in a rush.

Hermione heard him, he could tell, but she gave him a confused look. "But...I thought you said it was obviou—"

"HEMMIEOOONNEIEIEE! Please, don't ask quvestions, just answer mine!" Viktor said in exasparation.

"Well, if I didn't have a boyfriend...I would still like you. Most definitely."

"REALLY! OH, HEIRMOIONMNIE!!" Viktor said as he swept her up into his arms.

"VIKTOR! WAIT! I—"

But she didn't have time to finish, for Viktor's mouth had covered hers.

Ron's POV

He had decided to go see if Hermione was in the library. He was sure she would be, because that's where she spent most of her time. He was trying to figure out where they would go to eat on their next Hogsmeade trip...someplace romantic. He was going to offer up a few of his ideas, and they were going to decide together. When he reached the library, the doors were closed, but there were still people inside. Then, he saw Viktor and Hermione. _What is she doing with _HIM?!? Suddenly, Viktor Krum's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas day, and he swept Hermione into his arms. He could feel the anger and jealousy bubbling up inside of him. It turned into rage when Viktor kissed her. Suddenly, a shadowy figure jumped out from no where at him.

"You leave Hermione alone! You don't deserve her!" the shadow yelled in a familiar voice.

"Ferret boy?!? SHE'S MINE, AND JUST LOOK AT VIKTOR SNOGGING HER! YOU BACK OFF!" He shouted.

"Ahh, Weaslbee. The little Weasly boy. How are you feeling this very fine day?" asked Malfoy in a somewhat sincere voice; about as sincere as he could manage, Ron guessed.

"Malfoy, what're you trying to pull?"

"Ohh...nothing...how _are_ you, though?"

"...Fine..."

"Oh, good, then it'll be all the more fun to watch your 'fine' go to an 'OUCH!!!' " Malfoy shouted as he attacked Ron.

"G'ROFF ME!! G'ROFFMEEEE!!" Ron yelled.

Then, something amazing happened. Out of nowhere, Ron gave a war cry, and kicked Malfoy in the crotch.

"YYYYEEEEOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Malfoy screamed in agony and pain.

Ron got up and ran as fast as he could back to the Fat Lady, because he didn't think he could stand to watch Hermione and Viktor snogging anymore.

"Those snascherbascherwashernaggerfaggerthriggnngergringerbringeryingerringereritgnihh..." Ron said, letting a string of obscenities flow through his mouth at a steady rate. He didn't even know he knew half of the words he used! The sixth years all stared at him with their mouths hanging open, learning new things every time Ron opened his mouth.

Draco's POV

Draco Malfoy stayed on the floor, half crying, half screaming in pain, trying not to draw too much attention to himself, though it wasn't working out so well. Suddenly, Hermione stormed through the library doors, screaming swears as she went along. Viktor followed her reciting his apology over and over again. Neither one of them noticed Malfoy laying there. But other people did. And they laughed.

Hermione's POV

Hermione was so upset she just couldn't contain it. Why had he just grabbed her like that?!? I thought he said that he knew that her and Ron were dating. She could just faintly hear him over the buzzing in her head...he was saying something about how he was so sorry...it would never happen again...he didn't know she would react this way...he thought she loved him...blah blah blah. All stupid excuses for what he know he did wrong and should've never done. Why had he just done that?? Had he not heard her say that if she didn't "have a boyfriend"...well, it was too late now. She decided on shunning him. For now, she would just have to go see how Ron was doing, and show him _a lot_ of affection...right in front of Viktor so that he would get the message to scram! She just hoped that nobody had seen Viktor snatch her and had ran to tell Ron...


	7. lalala not a chapter in story

Lalala...ha. I jes' remembered. The winner of the chocolate and cookies and goodies is...BANNANANANANANAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Viktor Krum's lazyllama101!!! Yaaayyy!! Good job!!!!!! I still need to keep working on this next chap... sorry for all the good people out there who thought that I had updated...oh well...xD Just kidding!!

Lalala!! Guess what else I remembered?? Snow Empress wins the best- person-to-submit-the-nicest-review-yet award!! Yaaaayy her!!!! Good job, guys…thanks for reading!!!!!

Ooohh...but! I have good news! I'm almost done with the next chap.!!! Yaaayyy!!! BE HAPPY! RAWR! xD Just kidding...again.


	8. Viktor's Mistake

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DONT EVEN _KNOW_ WHAT HAPPENED THAT MADE ME TAKE SO LONG TO GET THIS TO YOU! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! Oh, I can't _believe_ I did that! The next chap. Will probably be the end, I'm not really sure. I'm sooooooooo sorry! It's all Sarah's fault. She was eating all of my treats...**

**Ron's POV: **

He was a mess. He kicked everything in sight, and tore at the bed drapes, watching very briefly as the multicolored fragments danced in the light and floated down towards the floor like a misty rainfall. Even though he knew it sounded wimpy, he was on the verge of tears.

Hermione was the only woman he had ever loved, and ever would love, in his mind. And then she had to go cheating on him with some Bulgarian creep-o! _Why?_ Was all he could think.

_Why?_

**Viktor's POV: **

He was heartbroken. _Vat haff I done?_ he thought. _I thought zat I could kiss her. I thought zat she would be fine with it! Vhy vould Harry lie to me?..._

When he had grabbed her and kissed her, he was so exited, and the slap across the face he had received from her after it was just the thing he needed to calm him down, but it was definitely NOT what he had been looking for. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. _She had said something to me, and zen she said "Yes, most definitely." Maybe that thing she had said before the "Yes, most definitely" had something to do with the reason that she is mad now...? I was only looking for a yes or no answer, no strings attached! Not an explanation! What had she said?_

**Hermione's POV: **

She was almost at the verge of tears. She screamed the password at the fat lady, who opened abruptly, saying "Not another one..."

She ran up into the boy's dorm and barely glanced at the mess that was everywhere. No, instead she headed right for Ron. She kissed him tenderly at first, then more and more passionately. Suddenly, he pulled back and looked at her with confused sad eyes.

**Ron's POV: **

"What's going on?" he said pitifully.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking worried that maybe her kiss wasn't good enough.

"You were just in the library, snogging him...and now you're in here snogging me? Gods, Hermione. What are you? Don't you know that I love you? Are you happy about this? You broke my heart and I love you! Do you even have the slightest idea what you do to me? How you make me feel? How you _made_ me feel when I saw you snogging that _bastard_? I love you. I _love_ you. I LOVE YOU!! Don't you know that? And now it hurts to say it, all because of what you did to me. If you wanted to let me go and date_...him_...then you should've just told me, not _cheated_ on me!! How could you do that to me?!!??!?!?!?_"_ Ron screamed. He started bawling, and when he looked up, he saw that Hermione was crying, too.

"Oh, no! How did you find out? He wrote me a note telling me to go and meet him in the library, and I assumed it was from you. Then, he asked me if I still liked him. I told him that if I wasn't currently dating, then I suppose that I would like him. If I didn't love you, Ron, then maybe I would like him...I don't know. But, since I love you so much, there's _no way_, absolutely _no way _that I would _ever_ want to date any one else, or hurt you! Belive me, you've wiped out every thought of any and every other man from my mind. I swear. Here's what happened; all of a sudden, Viktor just reaches down and swoops me up and is kissing me! I pulled back as fast as I could, and slapped him right across the face. Then, I stormed out. My initial plan was to not tell you a thing, but start to make out with you right in front of Viktor so that he would get the picture and leave! But...you somehow found out. Who told you?"

"I saw it.But I guess I didn't stick around long enough to get the whole picture. I had to fight Malfoy-"

"Malfoy!? How'd he get involved in this!?"

"Well, Hermione, I hate to break it to you--but he likes you. A lot. STAY AWAY FROM HIM HE'S BAD NEWS I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HIM OK????!?!?!!!!!??!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes, of course. Eww...that's just gross. Ferret boy..likes...meee...eeeewwwwww..."

"I'll just leeff now..." Viktor said suddenly, quite embarrassed at what he had done.

"That's a good idea!" they both yelled at once.

He looked startled, but he apparated away.

"He's not supposed to do that, is he, 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"No, he's not, but I think that he just wanted to get away as fast as possible," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because he could see that I wanted you and only you...and something else."

"What?"

She laughed.

"This..." she said as she kissed him. They fell back on his bed. Before you knew it, Hermione's shirt was nowhere to be found, as for the rest of Ron's clothes.

Harry walked in 5 minutes later.

"What..." he whispered as he looked on completely powerless at the sight before him.


	9. A Change of Spotlight

**A/N- I forgot the password, I forgot about fanfiction, I FORGOT…whatever excuse you can think of for this story being SO LATE…HELP ME BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD ONE!!! Well, here's the next chapter!!**

**Harry's POV:**

…_I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. What CAN you say at a time like this? All I did…all I COULD do…was to just walk away and forget…_

_I want what they've got…such a great relationship…if only Ginny could take me back…_

_All I did…all I COULD do…was to just walk away and forget…_

**Ron's POV:**

Pure Bliss…blissblissblissblissbliss…_I MUST ask Hermione if she's had any past … _experience_… _he thought.

**Hermione's POV:**

Pure Bliss…blissblissblissblissbliss…_I MUST ask Ron if he's had any past … _experience_… _she thought.

**The next morning:**

**Harry's POV:**

"Uhh…hi guys. You look…erm…like you had a good night…" he said as he walked into the dormitory.

"Oh…" said Hermione, coloring slightly, "Well, yes…we did…I mean I did…I mean well it looks like Ron did too…not that I would know…uhmmm…"

"Uhh…yeah…what she said…" Ron replied, also blushing.

"Guys, I know what happened—" he said quickly and without thought.

"Ooohhh…" Hermione groaned.

"Don't worry…I uhh…forget that I said that. It's fine, I don't care. Well I mean I care…good for you! Wait no…that came out wrong…what I mean I'm happy for you guys…uhmm…yeah," he said, stumbling over his words.

"Oh hey, thanks, Harry!" said Ron, pretty much oblivious to the situation.

"…Your welcome, Ron," he said after a pause.

"Yes, well…thank you, Harry," Hermione said, following suit.

"Your welcome, Hermione…" he said.

**Hermione's POV:**

She smiled slightly, then asked the question that had been on her mind for awhile.

"Not to change the subject, Harry, but have you asked Ginny out again yet?"

"…I—I'm working on it!!" he said, startled by the sudden switch of the spotlight from Hermione and Ron to him.

"Ohhh..I see. Well, you **should** ask her out...she's been waiting."


	10. Ginny's Love

**A/N- I'm going to try to get these last few chapters out as quickly as I can without as many "delays" or whatever you want to call them. Enjoy!**

**Harry's POV:**

"B-Been….Waiting?" he asked, very much confused. Since the time that he broke up with her, she's been avoiding him as much as possible.

"Yes, Harry, isn't it obvious? She's been dropping little hints—" Hermione started.

' "Dropping little _hints_!?" ' Harry interrupted, "What do you mean "Dropping little _hints_"!? There have been no hints being dropped, unless of course you mean getting the cold shoulder constantly and a few dirty looks!"

"Oh…well didn't she drop her pencil and you picked it up for her?" Hermione asked as Ron's head swiveled back and fourth between the two, wondering if he should say something.

"Well…yes. But it's a _pencil_, for gods sake! How the hell was I supposed to know that she wanted me to pick up her pencil and ask her out? Guys don't pick up these "little hints" that you girls drop…not unless they're _really_ obvious. Believe me when I say this…I should know, I'm a guy."

**Hermione's POV:**

"Yes, Harry, we can all see that you're a guy…especially Ginny! She thinks you're a big, strong, tough man that can save her from any danger she's in…so are you going to ask her out?" she said, then added through clenched teeth after a pause, "Or do you not have the guts?"

Hermione cared dearly for Ginny: if Harry wasn't going to ask her out, she wanted to know so that she could stop Ginny from making a fool of herself, and so that she could convince Ginny that Harry Potter wasn't everything that she thought him to be.

"Oh, I have the guts! … It just may take awhile to find them…" Harry replied with a sly grin. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, but Harry! Where are you going?" Hermione yelled after him as he ran through the fat lady's portrait.

"Don't worry, love," said Ron, "He'll be back. They always come back. So in the meantime, I think I know what I'd like to do. The question is: do _you _know what I'd like to do?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione giggled as she fell back on one of the squishy chairs by the fire with him.

**Ginny's POV:**

' "_I'm sitting all alone here with nothing to do…" _Hmm…Oh! I've got it!

"_I'm sitting all alone here with nothing to do_

_Waiting for a word from you_

_If only you could speak to me_

_I'd show you all the things I can be_

_I'd stay up all night and all day long_

_Waiting for you to tell me your thoughts_

_And I'll never grow bored, no I'll always stay:_

_As long as you tell me it's okay_

_All of these things and more I'd do;_

"_Why?" You might ask:_

_Because _

_I_

_LOVE_

_YOU." '_

_There. It's perfect. Now…should I give it to him?_ She wondered…just as Harry Potter

himself burst through the door.


	11. Harry's Love

**A/N: ...this took forever. I'm so sorry.**

**Harry's POV:**

Harry raced up to Ginny as fast as he possibly could, his adrenaline helping him fly past the stairs that turn into a slide. He wanted to get it over with, before he lost his nerve. When he made it into her dorm, she was holding a piece of paper and looking white as a ghost when she saw him. He wanted to ask her what she was writing, but he had something to do first.

"G-Ginny.." he said, panting.

"H-Harry?" she asked, unable to form a complete sentence without stuttering. "Wh-What are you d-doing in here?"

"Ginny, th-there's something I need to ask you. W-would you mind, sometime, maybe….um wouldyoumaybesometimewannakindagooutwithmemaybetoHogsmeadeorsomethingonlikeadateIdontknowsomethinglikeadate…maybe?"

"…Sorry, I didn't catch that last part." Ginny responded.

"…A…An outing? With me? Maybe to Hogsmeade or something? With me…um for some food…or shopping…I mean you know. Whatever. If that's okay with you." He repeated slowly.

"Oh! A…A date? S-Something like that?" she spluttered.

"Yes. Something exactly like that." Harry responded, slowly gathering confidence as he moved towards her.

**Ginny's POV:**

Ginny blushed. A date? With Harry Potter? How long had she waited for this…maybe her writing made it happen? Did she generate magic from her writing? No…that couldn't possibly be right. After all this was over, she'd ask Ron and Hermione. They, of all people, should know.

"Well, if you're sure you don't have the wrong girl…" she teased.

"Of course not! No girl here is as pretty as you…so nobody resembles you in the least. It's impossible that I could mistake you for someone else when you are so obviously more stunning than anyone else here."

**Harry's POV:**

_That…was the worst line he had ever attempted to use._ Harry thought as he reviewed what he said quickly. He made a mental note never to use the line again, just as Ginny blushed and began to speak.

"Harry. You are the sweetest guy in this entire place, and I'm not just saying that because of the nice little scar on your forehead that shows you defeated Lord Voldemort once. Not…not that it's a BAD thing…dammit…"

Judging by the look on Ginny's face, Harry could tell that that sentence had not gone the way that she had planned. "But…?" he said, trying to help her out.

Looking relieved, Ginny continued, "But nothing. Of course I'll go with you…to Hogsmeade…or out for food…or shopping…You know. Whatever." She finished with a wink.

They walked out of the room together, hand in hand, about 15 minutes later.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm not good at making chapters very long. And, once again, I apologize for the wait. Though it could be the same with the next chapter...but fear not! I am working on it right now.**


End file.
